


Galentine's being Palentines

by Nny11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a huge dork but what else is new, Anakin Sywalker: Matchmaker, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Not Beta Read, Riyo Chuchi is luckily also a massive dork, an AU because I am apparently incapable of writing in Cannon, technically first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is definitely setting his Padawan up...because he is the galaxy's biggest shipper. Also, if he has to hear about how cool Riyo Chuchi is one more time he might actually vomit.Ahsoka does not (totally does) appreciate his efforts. Too bad she can't seem to make the first move. Luckily, Riyo does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is (legal) alcohol consumption in this fic, just a heads up for those who need it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

Anakin had been watching, and to a certain extent waiting. That was a lie, he had started to act and Padme had pretty much argued him into the ground several months ago. But this was the perfect opportunity! Ahsoka definitely had a crush on Pantora’s Senator and it was his duty as her Jedi Master to ensure they discuss attachments. It was also his duty to tease her mercilessly and set her up.

Sure his plans with Obi-Wan and Satine hadn’t exactly worked, but Anakin hadn’t really had the power to make it happen the way it should’ve. Besides the two apparently had some history that was causing a block. And ok, sure, it turned out that Jesse didn’t have a thing for Hardcase. Whatever, the two of them cuddled for goodness sake, how was he really supposed to know? Those were practice rounds. Now it was up to him to ensure that his Padawan was happy and he would bend his will towards that goal.

Anakin stared down at the request for a Jedi presence at an upcoming Senatorial Banquet and knew exactly who was going.

* * *

Ahsoka tried her best not to stare for too long, as if her gaze would bring down an unimaginable wrath. Or worse, she’d be caught by the Pantoran senator. At the moment it was easy enough to look, Riyo Chuchi was speaking after all and it was rude to  **not** look. The issue was that Riyo often glanced in her direction, sometimes looking right at her, and Ahsoka wanted to appear mature and polite. It wasn’t her fault that the universe gave Riyo the most magnificent eyes; sun yellow, bright and wonderful with a small outer rim of orange. Ahsoka was all too prepared to stare into Riyo’s eyes for hours, and that was disconcerting to her on many levels.

Riyo glanced at her with another small smile before her gaze flicked out across the table to the rest of her momentary audience.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity. _ After a slight pause in her recitation, Ahsoka decided she could go without the line on chaos and harmony for the moment. Chaos hadn’t set in yet but confusion was cleared for take-off. Ahsoka reminded herself not to smile too much because that was probably not mature enough. It was important that she appeared to be a proper Jedi.

When Anakin had told Ahsoka to attend the dinner with Senator Chuchi, she’d been prepared to spend time with her friend. She’d been excited even. It had been seeing Chuchi waltzing down the hall as if she owned the place, with sunlight reflecting off her headdress, that Ahsoka had realized something was off. Not with her friend but with herself. Walking to the Senator’s apartment so Riyo could change proved to Ahsoka that there was something wrong. Ahsoka pretended she wasn’t memorizing the experience of sitting in Riyo Chuchi’s home as the thought of her Master came to mind. His insufferable smug face as he held back laughter made her sink into the plush white cushions.

It deeply amused her on some level that the old argument of Ahsoka being too much like Anakin was perhaps a lot more true than they gave it credit for.

Not that she was seeing Riyo. Not that Anakin and Padme, not that, wait, look! Ahsoka carefully blanked her mind of that thought. It was a secret, just because she was panicking didn’t mean she had full rights to broadcast it everywhere.

Ahsoka had managed to barely hit her cues throughout the evening and barely remembered her etiquette lessons during the dinner. She felt like she’d been running a marathon just to complete basic tasks and not make Riyo look like a fool.  _ Who brought that uncivilized Togruta, quite foolish, hmm, yes! _ Ok, most of the senators here wouldn’t think that but they could and that was almost as bad. That’s why she needed to be a proper Jedi, calm and mature, no matter how much she didn’t want to at the moment.

Riyo smiled brightly as she finished her argument, a smattering of pleased applause from the table reminded Ahsoka to clap as well. As Riyo relaxed into her seat and another senator picked up the conversation, that smile was turned her way. They made solid eye contact across the table.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion there is serenity. _

Ahsoka belatedly realized she was grinning back just as widely. Riyo not only didn’t look the least bit upset, she gave Ahsoka’s hand a pat before turning her attention to the current speaker. Ahsoka wished she had not been wearing her gloves, and tried to focus.

* * *

Riyo leaned back into her seat with a confused frown, and resisted the urge to throw her datapad across the room while screaming no like a small child. The Jedi Council had specifically assigned a Jedi to escort her on her relief mission. Her security team had checked the plan twice, and triple checked their cargo and drop off zone, and quadruple checked that the area was clear of Separatist activity. Riyo knew because she had made sure to keep abreast of the situation. After all, she wanted to aid these people and show that the Republic did care. She wasn’t so interested in doing a hot drop into an active military zone.

Her drop was more of a three excursion to get off Coruscant and do some tangible good out in the galaxy. A mental vacation of sorts that would help reminder her that the Republic did good and the Senate could do good, and remind her that there was more out there than what she saw during her daily grind.

Her proposal had some joint funding, and as such had gone through a few committees. But there was nothing indicating that a Jedi was necessary. For them to so boldly insert one of their own the situation had to be far more precarious than Riyo had known. Or it meant that the Jedi Order had taken special interest in her. Despite their bluster about being apolitical, when the Council became interested in you one did tend to meteoric rise in sway and popularity. It also meant a distinct increase in assassination attempts, intrusive Jedi, and security details.

Taking a deep breath Riyo scrolled down a hair further and saw that Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano was assigned to her for this mission. It was probably the only thing that prevented her from making the mistake of calling the Council and asking for an explanation.

Riyo couldn’t help her small fond smile. It couldn’t be too delicate of a situation if they were sending Ahsoka. The smile abruptly vanished. Ahsoka seemed to normally get assigned to a Senator if something possibly violent was going to happen. Surely her Security Chief would have told her of any threats to her life.

Before she could clarify the matter, Riyo’s comm went off.

With her assistants dismissed Riyo answered the call, only to be confronted with the concerned face of her friend.

“Senator, I hope I’m not interrupting you.” It was the formal greeting they had to prevent any undue embarrassment.

“Actually, I was just thinking of calling you Ahsoka. What’s all this about a Jedi escort?” Riyo reminded herself not to laugh when Ahsoka’s face showed open surprise.

“I have no idea, I was calling to ask you. Not another kidnapping I hope?” Ahsoka appeared to be sitting cross legged on something, the pad with her instruction precariously perched on one knee.

“Luckily nothing of the sort. I was preparing for a short relief mission, nothing more. Has there been Separatist activity in the area?” Riyo kept her voice purposefully light.

“None that I’ve heard of, this is completely out of nowhere as far as I can tell. Wait, you didn’t make a request?” Ahsoka’s lekku twitched.

Riyo wished she knew more about what that could signal, her only training referring her more to Twi’lek nonverbals than Togruta. “No, my Captain is having a fit in fact.”

There was an awkwardly long pause before Ahsoka muttered something Riyo couldn’t quite catch.

“Sorry?” She asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, a half smile locked onto her face. “Nothing, don’t worry about it. When should I come over for a debrief?”

“This evening, perhaps over dinner?” Riyo silently kicked herself, way to turn it into some sort of date. Professional to the last. “Or just after?”

“Sure, I’ll see you then.” Ahsoka’s smile was much more genuine now.

Riyo allowed herself to finish the call with a grin and a sigh.

* * *

Yup, something was wrong with her and Ahsoka was perfectly content to not address it in any form or fashion. That had worked with Barriss, it had worked with Lux, and it had worked with the Guerra’s...yes both of them. Onderon had been hard ok? But honestly, it wasn’t her fault that there were so many gorgeous, funny, and wonderful people in the universe. It wasn’t, and there was nothing in the code that said Ahsoka wasn’t allowed to appreciate it all from a safe distance. 

She was also pretty sure that sitting silently on a couch with a sleeping senator on her shoulder was the exact opposite definition of “a safe distance”.

This wasn’t her fault either, not really! They had met to discuss Riyo’s upcoming trip and safety arrangements, Ahsoka had been tasked to help out and be security on the trip. So they talked, and Riyo offered a drink, and then there were various snacks presented that Ahsoka could actually  **eat** for once. They’d switched to tea and dissolved from talking about the trip to just catching up, friends do that. Ahsoka had seen Obi-Wan do this with many people, friends, not anything more, so it was ok for her too (she ignored the voice that also pointed out all the flirting he normally did, that was just Obi-Wan). Riyo had been exhausted and Ahsoka had offered a few times to let her sleep, all had been waived away by the senator. They wouldn’t exactly have time to just be themselves on the trip, so Ahsoka kept her up. And then, suddenly, she was literally all that was keeping the sleeping woman up right. Her arm was pinned awkwardly between them and her other hand help a now empty tea cup. Ahsoka counted herself lucky that the cup in Riyo’s hand hadn’t spilled before she’d floated it back onto the table.

How long was long enough to enjoy it before she was supposed to help her friend get to sleep? She could probably use the force to lift Riyo up gently and lay her flat on the couch, or maybe bring her to bed. (Was it creepy to bring her to bed? Where was the line for obvious crushes versus friends?)

Not that this was an obvious crush, or at least Ahsoka hoped it wasn’t an obvious crush. She cringed. 

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Riyo huffed as she looked down at her comm unit, the Jedi Council had apparently taken an interest in her. She set her jaw and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was hindering, and that felt unacceptable.

The only thing she could say for her new found status was that they were at least sending one of the few Jedi Riyo enjoyed being around. Ahsoka was kind, thoughtful, and blunt. Approachable. It was a nice change from the few times Riyo had interacted with Council Members who often felt distant and alien. And she certainly had been getting more exposure to them over the last half year.

Still, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t write or call Ahsoka when she pleased, and the two had a decent pen pal system in place when the dwindling war called her friend to the front lines. Riyo could balance her own social time thank you very much, and didn’t need her life being monitored by the Council. She had made the trip home to Pantora for the Circle Session more than once and never run into a single problem. Unless screaming politicians and filibusters were considered a problem, and then Riyo usually jumped into the fray to solve it. Besides a few drunken fist fights at the closing banquet, there hadn’t even been violence at a Circle Session in a hundred years. It was utterly ridiculous to require a Jedi escort. Her dear friend or not.

It took less than five minutes to reach the Council Member who had put the requirement through.

“Oh! Master Skywalker!” Riyo barely managed to catch herself before adding an accusatory  _ it was you? _ to the end of that sentence. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi rounded out the list of Jedi that Riyo found pleasant to be around, which was a good thing as she often found herself interrupting Master Kenobi and Bail or Master Skywalker and Padme. It had been comical at one time to tease them about their special Jedi friends, the two had warned her she’d get one of her own.

Indeed.

“Senator Chuchi, it’s always a pleasure.” Master Skywalker smiled, his eyes crinkling with genuine joy.

That’s why she liked Master Skywalker, he actually seemed like a real person.

“Thank you, but I was actually calling regarding this Jedi escort you submitted through on my behalf you see-” Riyo motioned towards the datapad she’d loaded it onto and was cut off before she’d gotten a single complaint in edgewise.

“Of course, Ahsoka was very excited to be assigned to you and to be honest with you I am grateful you’re willing to take her along.” The good humor drained from his face, his stance becoming more somber.

“I, of course I would be, is something wrong with Ahsoka?” Riyo could have kicked herself for being deviated off course but she was concerned.

For a moment he froze, lips twitching before his face went into a very fake looking calm smile. “Yes, of course, I just think she would appreciate a break.”

Riyo slowly calculated her plan out. Master Skywalker was obviously trying to cover for something, what she wasn’t sure. But....ultimately the request had been put through not so much for Riyo as it was for Ahsoka. That certainly changed things. It actually did sooth her a bit to know that she wasn’t being singled out again.

“I would be happy to provide her that break, but please do ask me in advance going forward. It is difficult for me to re-arrange my own security details and travel plans at the last moment to accommodate for a Jedi presence.” Riyo gave a small dip of her chin, reconciliation.

Master Skywalker looked surprised and a much more real smile stole over his face. “Thank you Senator, and I promise that moving forward I’ll ask you first.”

Riyo stared at the empty space where the hologram had been, feeling distinctly like she was missing a very important part of the puzzle.

* * *

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Anakin, who for the most part managed to not look completely like a grinning idiot. This was the third time Anakin had come to Ahsoka with orders to work with Riyo Chuchi, the third in as many months. Admittedly, Ahsoka was at the temple more these days as she wrapped up most of her classes but it was excessive. In the last three years Riyo had only requested jedi assistance twice, now suddenly she couldn’t seem to do anything without the Council stepping in and firmly telling her that a Jedi would be there. Or at least that was what Riyo had told her, and based on the fact that Anakin was now on the Council it didn’t bode well to Ahsoka. He knew, damn him, he knew and he was meddling. She had worried for a while that he was testing her, but looking into his sparkling eyes Ahsoka knew the truth.

Her Master, Anakin Skywalker, was playing matchmaker with his Padawan. A highly illegal move, also probably overly obvious to the rest of the Council.

Ahsoka wanted to melt into the temple walls and never be seen again. Neither of them were very subtle, and she had a feeling that everyone probably knew about her feelings by this point. Ahsoka could only hope her emotional attachments weren’t a subject at Council meetings.She was pretty sure that Obi-Wan at least had to know about this whole thing, and she wondered if he was simply ignoring it or drinking his problems away. 

Actually, Master Obi-Wan probably had started a betting pool, Anakin had probably made a bet and was trying to win 

She almost wished that Anakin would outright say something about it, at least then she could deny it.  _ Senator Chuchi probably twice my age Skyguy, don’t be weird! Just because you haven’t gotten over Padme doesn’t mean I deserve this! Projecting much? _ .

Frowning at her Master, Ahsoka snatched the datapad out of his hands to review the assignment details.

“Not a word Skyguy.” She hissed.

“Snips, I wouldn’t dream of it!” He chirped far too happily. “Oh, and you’re welcome.”

“That counts as at least one word!” She glared over the data pad but it didn’t seem to make a difference as he swaggered away. 

* * *

Riyo was grateful no one was there to see her absolute look of incredulous shock. If Ahsoka’s rapidly darkening lekku and fumbling explanation was anything to go by, she must have truly looked looked like a demon from some ancient tale.

“-and I just mean, you seem very mature and I wasn’t trying to imply that you’re, like, a geriatric, not that there’s anything wrong with them, or that Senators are old and ugly, not that you’re ugly, and what I really meant to say-”

Honestly, It was hilarious to watch. Riyo only managed to withhold her laughter for another few seconds before simply doubling over. “Goddesses preserve me! How old did you think I was?”

Ahsoka waved her hands dismissively as she mumbled, “Thirty five..ish?”

Riyo shoved at Ahsoka’s leg and demanded, “How is that even considered old?”

Ahsoka shrugged noncommittally, apparently no longer willing to eat her own foot.

“No, not by a long shot, thank you, I’m only twenty three. Wait, how old are you?” Riyo suddenly felt that this answer was very important. Didn’t preteens think thirty was old? She was going to have to reevaluate the way she treated Ahsoka if that was the case. Riyo once more wished she had taken some sort of primer course on Togruta biology and added at least looking at a book on the subject to her mental to do list.

Ahsoka puffed up a little, completely petulant as she said, “I’m not a kid thanks, I’m nineteen!”

A four year difference, it was more than Riyo had thought they had but much less than Ahsoka’s guess. Riyo shrieked with delight, “Ah yes, look at us, two ancient biddies wasting away!”

“Can we pretend this didn’t happen?” Ahsoka asked with a grumble as she adjusted a few toggles on their shuttle.

Riyo burst into a renewed fit of laughter. “Never!”

“Oh very mature Senator, very mature!”

* * *

“Well, I do think we’ve had enough for one day don’t you?” Riyo asked as they returned to their temporary quarters. “And not one assassination attempt.”

Ahsoka’s heart did a little two step at the thought of an assassin actually making an attempt. She managed to put on a smile though. “I do my job well, and I’ll take that as a thank you Senator.”

“Oh yes, please do Master Jedi.” Riyo said in an overly exaggerated impersonation of one of the Chairmen they were currently working with. The man who had taken every opportunity to suck up to Ahsoka instead of Riyo, mistaking her for a full blown Knight.

Ahsoka moaned and gently elbowed her friend. “Don’t.”

“Master Jedi, whatever are you-”

“I swear I will turn this mission around so fast!” The threat was lessened by the fact that Ahsoka moaned it into her hands.

Riyo burst into delighted laughter as she flopped onto her vanity’s seat. She managed to get her giggles under control and started to undo her elaborate hairdo. Ahsoka watched with a stupid grin for a minute before tensing and robotically going to the kitchen to make them both some tea. It was something of a ritual for them at this point, go out listen to yelling Chairmen, come back and make tea, eat dinner discussing options, tea or alcohol and general complaining. Ahsoka happily brought the pot and cups, sitting on the floor in front of the short table letting it all steep.

It was nice.

* * *

Riyo was grateful to herself, for at least having the grace to acknowledge two things as she watched Ahsoka napping on the floor of all places. The first was that she certainly had a crush on her friend, probably had for a while, and that this time together was definitely helping that along. The second was that Ahsoka appeared to have a crush on her.

Oh she hadn’t done anything crazy, silly, or too overt. No, Ahsoka had behaved herself admirably during the sessions as she stood guard. Which really was saying something, between people bending over backwards for a Jedi endorsement Ahsoka also had to deal with several people who had nothing but disdain for them. She managed to navigate both conversational types surprisingly well and only needed one rescue. Ahsoka had maintained her professionalism in public. While that slipped away with the two of them in private, she’d still managed herself as if nothing was different.

Except...except Ahsoka kept giving her these warm, small smiles. She was running herself ragged to keep Riyo as happy as possible, even silly little things. Ahsoka had gotten some take out based on some comment Riyo had made in passing about craving certain foods. That meant she’d researched what they were, where she could find them, and then snuck out and back for it. Riyo no longer had to think about making tea, caf, or even mixing a drink for herself. Ahsoka seemed to have it prepared the way she liked it almost as soon as Riyo decided she was thirsty. They had been this close to holding hands when Ahsoka had slowly withdrawn her own hand, almost nervously.

Riyo knew that Ahsoka had made commitments to the Order, even if she wasn’t sure exactly what those were. Popular media was not a helpful source, Riyo was pretty sure she had been scarred by some of the frankly obscene material she’d found. All the materials claiming to know a thing tended to be sensationalist at best. Still, there was a reason Jedi were never seen romantically with anyone. The Forbidden Jedi Lover was a cliche for a reason. So Riyo had committed herself to respecting Ahsoka’s boundaries.

Retreating to her room Riyo only had one confirmation call to make before allowing this thing growing between them to pass.

“Senator Chuchi, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright?” Master Skywalker  appeared tense and apprehensive.

“Yes Master Jedi, nothing has gone wrong in that respect.” Riyo kept her voice icy.

Despite her tone he relaxed, and it did make Riyo feel a little better about him. If one thing could be said about Anakin Skywalker it was that he cared about Ahsoka’s well being. If Ahsoka’s ramblings were anything to go by the feeling was mutual.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he was cautious, good for him, “What can I help you with?”

“Giving me an honest answer. Why did you put through the Jedi escort request and assign Ahsoka to it?” She let it hang in the air.

Master Skywalker seemed to blanch. “As I said I thought the break would be welcome for her, Ahsoka has been working hard towards being Knighted and the war drags on us all.”

“Of course,” She brushed at some imaginary dust on her sleeves, “I suppose it has nothing to do with her feelings for me then?”

“Her...feelings Senator?”

Oh it was a good act, Riyo would admit to that. If she didn’t know him so well thanks to her own friends Riyo may have even fallen for it. Ahsoka had told her about the little shoulder shrug and half smirk he’d give when lying. Padme had warned Riyo to look out for Anakin linking his hands behind his back. All signs pointed to cover up.

“Master Jedi, I do not appreciate being lied to anymore than I appreciate you toying with your own Apprentice.”

Skywalker at least blanched, raising his hands. “Senator, Riyo, I promise you I am not toying with Ahsoka’s feelings.”

Riyo watched him, letting him sweat for a minute before slowly answering, “So what are you doing exactly? Am I simply a diversion you devised? What exactly did you think would happen here?”

Skywalker’s eyes bulged. “Nothing like that! I swear to you, I just wanted to give her an opportunity. To relax. To have fun and be a teenager for a few days.”

“And I suppose you just wanted to see what developed. Perhaps a test of some sort…?” Even as she asked it Riyo could see the answer flashing in his eyes.

“That was not my intention.” Skywalker was just about ready to leap through the holocall to defend his Padawan’s honor apparently.

There was another long pause before Riyo nodded slowly, motioning peace with her hands. “I had to make sure. I do not appreciate anyone meddling in my affairs, and I know Ahsoka doesn’t either.”

Skywalker gave a searching look before a smug grin crossed his face. “You like her.”

Riyo couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks anymore than she could have predicted him calling her on it. “I, what does that have to do with anything?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “My apologies Senator I can see you two are just...very good friends. Close. I should let you go so you can spend time with your friend.”

It took her a few minutes to realize that he ended the call she started, as if he had some right to. It took Riyo longer to realize a Jedi Master had literally just given her permission to date his Apprentice. She was a cliche.

* * *

“Please stop sitting on the floor, you are more than welcome to sit on the couch.” Riyo looked at her, that small frown a sure signal that she was ready to argue this to death too.

It had been a day, Riyo had probably argued with everyone and won every argument at that. The sheer volume and the way so many Pantorans made casual threats had left Ahsoka distinctly annoyed and then on edge. This little apartment was supposed to be a safe place damn it! She was tired and she did not feel like fighting with Riyo over why she preferred sitting on the floor.

Ahsoka looked at the either very small two seater or very large one seater, and looked at Riyo again. She could feel her whole head aching from the day. After a moment’s consideration Ahsoka spoke, trying her hardest to keep an even tone. “Honestly I’m ok here I just-”

“You are going to sit on this couch or I am going to sit down there with you.” Riyo snapped before rubbing at her temple. She gave a miserable exhale before glaring. “Pick.”

Ahsoka felt herself fluff up with indignation at her tone. As if she was an unruly youngling instead of trying her best to keep this all running smoothly. She worked her jaw, fighting down some of the most uncharitable thoughts she’d ever had about Riyo Chuchi and her damn big mouth before flinging her hands up in the air.

“Fine!” Ahsoka got up and wedged herself into the seat with a slightly dirty look to the side. “Happy?”

Riyo actually did seem to relax, leaning into her just a hair. “Yes, thank you.”

It occurred to her that perhaps it really had bothered Riyo that Ahsoka had been purposefully more distant. It was a bit like having a cold bucket of water dumped on her. Ahsoka sighed and smiled lightly, twisting to look at her and...

Ahsoka was very aware of those sun eyes now, and the dusting of nearly invisible freckles Riyo had. The tired happiness in her presence. Ever eloquent, Ahsoka said, “Uh...you’re welcome.”

With that Riyo had turned back towards her work and Ahsoka simply leaned back on the couch and decided to meditate if she could. She was shocked out of it when Riyo adjusted and found herself with a lap full of the Senator’s legs.

“Is this alright? I can move if it isn’t.” Riyo spoke mostly to her datapad, although she wiggled her toes. As if Ahsoka wouldn’t know what she was talking about.

Yeah right.

“It’s fine...hey, I’m sorry if I was off putting during this. I didn’t mean to be.” If Riyo could talk to her pad Ahsoka was pretty sure she could talk to the ceiling. So she kept her gaze locked there.

“You haven’t been. I just, I don’t want you to think you’re not allowed the same comforts as me. You aren’t some second class citizen relegated to sit at my feet.” 

Ahsoka could feel Riyo’s gaze locked on her, and she couldn’t help but smirk and wave a hand at the blue feet resting on the other side of her hips. “Well obviously I’m not complaining.”

Riyo suddenly tried to pull her legs back, and Ahsoka reflexively caught them. Oh boy. She was in trouble. She was trouble. Ahsoka finally looked back at Riyo with a soft smile and patted her friend’s knees. “I know you don’t think I’m a second class citizen. The couch just seemed too small. Also, I honestly don’t mind the floor.”

Riyo finally smiled back at her. “Seemed?”

Ahsoka made a show of kicking her feet up on the coffee table, purposefully bumping Riyo’s legs around, she stretched one arm over the back of the couch. “You have all the best ideas Riyo.”

* * *

Riyo had put two and two together and snuck away to comm Padme on a secure line. She worried at her thumb nail before shaking her hand out. Her friend and mentor had barely had time to say hello before Riyo found the words just tumbling out of her mouth, “How do you do it? Keeping a relationship with a Jedi secret I mean?”

Padme stared at her in shock and seemed to be composing herself to answer.

Riyo found more spilling out anyways. “I mean, I assume you and Master Skywalker are seeing each other, I hope you are. I need help!”

Padme had an excellent poker face, and only dropped it when she seemed to realize this was no joke. “Riyo, if you’re seeing a Jedi it’s more secret than you realize.”

“No, no I’m not, I want to, I’m going to? Skywalker set me up?” Riyo finally managed to stop her jaw from simply flapping about and saying whatever it pleased. She also managed to finish her drink and avoid looking at Padme directly.

“Anakin set you-oh no. He didn’t?” Padme was obviously fighting off laughter. “With Ahsoka?”

Riyo died a bit inside. She had done it, she had managed to make the unflappable Padme Amidala almost burst into uncontrolled laughter. Riyo’s romantic issues had reduced the senator to a young woman instead of a political machine. “Yes, Goddesses help me.”

Padme held up her hand, the scene behind her shifting. “I need a drink for this.”

Riyo stared at her own glass forlornly.

“Ok,” Padme started again after having poured a very... **healthy** glass of wine. “Ok, so you like Ahsoka and Anakin did something that cued you into us?”

“No, yes, sort of. I just figured out how much time you two spend together, how well you know each other, and added in his lax attitude towards whatever the Jedi rules are about romantic affairs…” Riyo trailed off as Padme suddenly took a huge gulp.

“So,” Padme started, gave a small cough, and continued, “you guessed.”

“I gambled. And...yes I like Ahsoka.” Riyo grumbled that last part towards the floor. “She seems reluctant to start anything but I think she likes me. I don’t know anything about Jedi though.”

Padme snorted as if she’d heard this before, and Riyo considered that perhaps she had if Bail and Obi-Wan were half as close as she was starting to suspect. Then she transformed, it was the same smile, the same burning eyes as Padme had when she was about to explain something wonderfully on the Senate floor. “Jedi 101 then.”

* * *

“Can you help me with this?” Came the absolutely high pitched whine from the bedroom.

Ahsoka popped her head around the corner and found Riyo, forehead pressed into the mirror and chin resting on the vanity top, with her hair half undone. Her robes were rumpled, her arms hung loose at her sides, and she was actually moaning at her own reflection. They had been in session for almost twenty hours today and Ahsoka had to admit as funny as it was to see Riyo simply crumpled, she felt exactly the same.

Ahsoka cautiously made her way over and bent at the waist to be at the same eye level as her absolutely defeated friend. “You ok?”

“No. Yes. Please help me with my hair.” Riyo grumbled.

Ahsoka chuckled and straightened out, looking at the massive, intricate bun. “I can try.”

She had at least some experience with this, plenty of the troopers had longer hair and had let her put it up into buns. Tup had been beyond amused to teach her how to do a simple braid, and had only laughed when she admitted she was curious. He got to pat at her montrals in exchange, so it was fair enough. Of course, Ahsoka really got more hair experience when she asked Padme how she kept track of it all. That had been a rather in depth lesson in pins, brushes, combs, sprays, gels, it was crazy. Give her a strong bristle brush or a sturdy tree and she was good to go.

Ahsoka looked at the large twisted nest of hair and was glad the headdress had at least been removed. She looked for a moment before finding the end and started to work. Ahsoka easily plucked out a few large ornate pins, found a few slightly more hidden ones, and hoped that she got them all. If nothing else Riyo’s hair bit by bit was released down her back. It wasn’t until she was gently running her fingers through Riyo’s purple hair for any actually hidden ones that Ahsoka realized how bad this probably looked. She could practically hear Skyguy laughing at her from half a galaxy away.

It was nice though, relaxing, and definitely the best request Riyo had made the whole trip.

“Thanks,” Riyo huffed, “My scalp felt like it was going to melt off!”

It took Ahsoka a moment to realize that she was just playing with Riyo’s hair and gently rubbing her head. She was grateful that Riyo couldn’t see her flushing lekku. “Yeah, no problem. Is this, is this ok? I don’t know what your head’s like.”

Riyo laughed, one hand patting Ahsoka on the hip. “It feels amazing, you are amazing, thank you.”

Ahsoka could feel herself puffing up with pride at that. Ok, let Skyguy laugh from half a galaxy away. He could have some good ideas.

When she finally stopped, Riyo whined again but didn’t move from her spot. Ahsoka gave her shoulders a pat before leaving for their evening tea. When she returned with two cups in hand, Riyo was already asleep. Ahsoka smiled before quietly putting the cups down with a soft clink. After a moment’s consideration Ahsoka simply scooped Riyo up and laid her down on the bed. She was too tired herself to want to try for a controlled float. After a moment’s consideration she took off Riyo’s shoes and socks, and then managed to get the stiff top jacket off. Ahsoka took off her boots, gloves, and belt. Paused before taking off her own headdress and then collapsed into the bed as well.

She was tired, her room was forever away, and her job was to protect the Senator. Perfect alibi.

Ahsoka fell asleep in minutes.

 

* * *

Ahsoka watched as Riyo made another circuit around the room, arms flailing and voice so raspy it was definitely going to be gone the next day.

Riyo glared at her and said something. The force let her know that it was probably not the nicest thing someone had ever said to her.

Ahsoka laughed before lifting a clear bottle of hard liquor for Riyo to see. The only peace offering she could make.

Ahsoka quickly had a pair of slim blue arms wrapped around her, and then was bereft of both the bottle and the hugger. She put a hand to her chest in mock hurt and got another hug for her troubles.

Ahsoka flopped down onto the couch and wasn’t surprised at all when Riyo joined her. “How do you even drink that stuff?”

The response came without any real sound.

“Oh you enjoy it from all that moonshine, gotcha.”

Riyo gave her a small smack to her arm before curling up with her head in Ahsoka’s lap.

“My mistake, clearly this is a refined taste for palettes more sophisticated than mine!”

Riyo rolled over so her face was in Ahsoka’s stomach and poked her in the stomach with a glare. “Raw meat!”

“Yeah that’s a delicious thing. This...seriously, I don’t know what this is, shuttle fuel? It’s awful!” Ahsoka gave a small dismissive sniff towards Riyo’s glass which was now sitting apparently forgotten on the table. “And don’t pull the ‘you don’t drink enough to know’ card. I like beer and I like w’kei, and this is crap!”

Riyo’s nose scrunched up as she mouthed “ew” before snuggling in with a huff.

Ahsoka patted her back with a grin.

* * *

The ship landed without a jolt and Ahsoka started the power down sequence with a frown. It had been a nice half month away, and while she was more than ready to get back in the fight, Ahsoka wasn’t ready to stop spending time with Riyo. She stared at the controls trying to feel less sullen about the whole situation. Eventually she had removed her harness and gone back up front where Riyo stood with her bags. The Senator smiled and held out a small duffel bag that had Ahsoka’s gear. It had been funny to see Riyo arrive with a few assistants to load the bags and when asked where she’d stowed her gear Ahsoka had lifted her single duffel. It had been hilarious and now Ahsoka was just disappointed that she wouldn’t get to help Riyo back to her Coruscant apartment.

The two stood in awkward but still companionable silence as the ship cycled the airlock. As the ramp began to lower, Riyo passed Ahsoka the duffel bag and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, you’ve certainly made this particular trip the best I’ve ever had.”  Riyo said the words softly with a smile that was slowly growing.

Ahsoka tried to remember how to talk.

The ramp lowered with Ahsoka still staring into a pair of sun eyes. “Er…”

This earned her one fond chuckle and a quick peck on the lips. Ahsoka tried to remember how to breath.

“Be safe, and don’t be a stranger.” Riyo said as her guards and an aid bustled her out of the ship.

It happened so fast that Ahsoka realized Riyo was well out of earshot by the time she managed to say, “Yeah.”

Ahsoka watched their speeder leave before hearing the snickering.

“Have a good trip my Padawan?” Anakin asked with smirk.

Ahsoka thought of a half dozen odd things to say to him, but remembered it was thanks to his meddling that she’d gotten the assignment. She swung the duffel over a shoulder and found a genuine smile. “Yes, thank you Master.”

Anakin clapped a hand to her free shoulder. “Anytime Ahsoka.”


End file.
